Finding The One
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Edward has spent all of his life alone without a mate. He feels as if he is the odd man out in his family of couples. When he finds an already turned Bella, will things change or will he be left alone?
1. Alone

_**Alone**_

A/N: All of the characters belong not to ma, but to the author of twilight. I simply jacked her story around and made it different.

WARNING: In this story some vampires have a chance at keeping their human eye color. Also a little bit of swearing.

_**Chapter 1: Alone**_

In all of the long years that I have been a vampire, I have never found true love, or any love for that matter. Sure I have had many human women have thrown themselves at me but they only see me for what's on the outside. I want someone who loves me for me, not for my appearance. All of my family has found their soul mates but yet I'm left alone. I have scoured a very wide area for a female vampire but I have always come up short.

After so many years of failure, I have decided to give up searching for a soul mate. If it is really meant to be then love should find me, right? Right?

Sure I could have any human girl I wanted but if I did find the right human girl… _could I change her and take away her innocence? Would I end up draining all of her blood and hurting her? Gah! _I was overthinking things. I just needed some time to myself without all of the … thoughts.

I went to my room to get some appropriate hunting attire. Once I was dressed I jumped out of my room window and ran through the Chicago night. I loved to run; it was the one thing that I loved about this lonely life. I decided to really stretch my legs and go my fastest.

I didn't know how long I was running but I finally came across the scent of a mountain lion and I made a B-line towards it. Once I got in its vicinity I got into a crouch position and prepared to strike at the animal. I guess I was really focused on the animal because I didn't notice the skunk that had been in the bushes near the lion. It sprayed me right in the face and scurried away.

I cursed at the animal. _Damned skunk! I can't smell anything. Shit! _During my tirade I didn't notice a pair of eyes watching me. Once I realized I got lower in my crouch position and growled where the attacker might be. "Show yourself." I growled in a frequency only vampires could hear. "Whoa! Easy there cowboy. I'm sorry I was watching you. Shit! And I thought I was being quiet about it." A low sultry voice replied. I immediately loosened myself from my crouch position. _Shit! I just growled at a woman with the sexiest voice I had ever heard. _

I then realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts. _That's odd, that has never happened to before. _I then turned towards where her voice was and no one was there. Was I imagining things? "Umm I don't think … well you shouldn't turn around… to hell with it! Don't turn around because I'm not decent at the moment. Damn mountain lions and their claws to hell! It completely ripped my clothes in half." I was frozen where I was. _Did she just say she was completely naked? Oh. My. Damn! Turn around. Oh my god her breath is right behind you and on your neck! A woman is naked behind you! Keep it together Cullen. _I had to stifle a groan. What the hell? I have never in 109 years wanted to groan at a woman. "Oh… um, sorry I didn't mean to… interrupt your hunting. I apologize." I said a little flustered. "Its fine, I mean how could you have known. I'm sorry if I am intruding on you and your mates claim. I give you my upmost apologies. I won't be here long I promise." She said a little flustered as well.

Wait did she just say mate? "Oh I don't have a mate. I'm just here with my family in Chicago. I was here hunting when a skunk sprayed me in the face and now I can't smell a thing, not even your scent." I started to get angry at the skunk again. I swear I could hear her giggle behind me. "Oh that's terrible! Well have fun sitting your face in human tomato paste. Blech!" _I loved her giggle._ Something had to be wrong with me. "Uh, it's Edward. My name. Born in the 1900's." I said trying to be formal. I felt her breath hitch. "No way! Me too! Oh gosh and your name. It means something to me from my human life but I don't know what. It sucks that the Spanish influenza got to me and whatever happened to you. I feel like we could have been friends."

I was again shocked into silence. She was turned exactly like I did, victim to a case of the Spanish influenza. "Now this is some freaky crap. I was also turned because of the Spanish influenza." I felt her breath a little closer now. "How in the world? This really is some freaky crap. Next thing you know were going to find out we are brother and sister. I hope not because that would make me feel awful for staring at your ass." I was shocked to say the least. _Did she just admit to checking me out? _She seemed to realize this at the same moment I did. "Oh fuck me." She sounded flushed. _I would happily help you with that. _My inner 17 year old came out a bit at her comment. "Excuse my language but… I have to go now Edward. I have just mortified myself in that one sentence. Goodbye handsome. Shit not again!" And just like that I could no longer fell her breath behind me.

_A female vampire was ogling me and admitted that she found me handsome. Shit I needed her, she was the first I have ever found and she may or may not be lusting after me. F-U-C-K. _I needed to get home quickly before I did something I would regret.

When I got back home, Alice was jumping up and down on the porch. "I knew it! I knew it! I friggin' knew it!" She kept squealing it over and over. "What now Alice?" I continued past her tiny pixie like frame. Instead of telling me I got a vision of myself smiling and wearing… it can't be a wedding band?!

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face her. "What… was…that Alice?" That couldn't happen with how everything has been. She rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips. "Really Edward? Has it been so long that you forgot what love looked like. You will be happy and married. And before you ask, I got the vision when Carlisle and Esme decided that we were moving back to Forks, Washington." She said smiling up at me. _Hmm, so Forks, Washington will be where I met my mystery girl. I wonder if it has anything to do with Ms. Nakedness. _"We will be moving in 1 month so be ready." Alice called up to me.

I needed more details; I tried to get through Alice's mind. All I got was Clair de' Lune. "What are you hiding from me Alice?" I asked her. I felt like I should know since I'm the one who is getting a new wife. Oh god. I didn't think that wife would sound so good to me. After 109 years of loneliness, I might find happiness.


	2. Forks High School

Forks High School

_**A/N**__** I own none of the characters in this fanfic I only own the content in which I use them.**_

_**A/N**__** I thank these following people for being the first reviews I have seen. 'Leibeezer', 'twilight-saga-lover95', 'Faith Bow', 'teambellaedward', and finally 'Mireads'. I thank all of you wonderful people for giving me amazing reviews and taking the time to read this fanfic. Anyways get to reading, I know you want to: D.**_

**Chapter 2 Forks High School:**

Well today's the day. It has been exactly 1 month since I have seen Ms. Nakedness during my hunt. I really need to know her name. We were basically the same, well except for the obvious gender difference. After that night I searched that area high and low for Ms. Nakedness. I tried to find a scent to follow but I didn't get to smell her. _Damn that skunk! _

During this month period, I had thought back to that night. Her sexy voice, how much we had in common, how the mountain lion ripped off her clothing and she stood naked behind me. I let out a low groan. _How can a female have this effect on me? _My mind then went blank except for one thought. _Did she tell me that a mountain lion ripped her clothes off!? She hunts animals like us? _Now this girl is really like me in more ways than one.

I decided to get the family together to tell them about my findings. "Family meeting everyone Edward has some important news!" That pixie is always ahead of everyone. I walked down the stairs from my packed room and into the almost empty living room. "What is it Edward?" Esme asked worried. "Alice you can tell them the 'exciting' news after me." I knew she would be happy about it. "Thank you Edward!" Alice said beaming. "Okay well exactly 1 month ago I met a female of our kind and…" "Hold on, you're telling me that after years of searching, a girl finds you?" Emmet always had to interrupt. "Yes Emmet, now back to the topic at hand. I was hunting when a skunk sprayed me and I couldn't smell anything. Then I feel that I'm being watched so I growl and I got ready to attack. She didn't try to attack me she just told me to calm down. I immediately got out of my crouch and apologized. When I tried to turn and see her she came behind me. I asked why she was hiding well; she said that she wasn't decent. But what really surprised me was what she said next, she said that she was hunting a mountain lion and it ripped her clothes off."

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Does this mean that she could be like us?" He asked hopeful. "Possibly. I tried to find her for this whole month but since I didn't get her scent, I couldn't find a trace." I wasn't the best tracker in the world. "Was she with anyone?" Esme asked with a smile. "She was a long time ago but at the moment no. I don't know who changed her but I do know when." I paused and raked my fingers through my hair, this was something I did regularly. "I found out that we were both changed in the 1920's and freakishly we were both dying of the same disease." Everyone gasped at that.

"I think I know what happened with her change." Carlisle spoke up. I turned immediately towards him. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked anxiously. "Well I had a colleague at the hospital back then. He was a vampire as well, he said that had found a girl that he desperately wanted to save.

He said that her eyes had so much pleading within them. I said the same thing to him about you Edward and so I changed you. I don't know what happened to the girl but I know that my colleague is no more. Maybe that is the girl?" When he finished I was completely shocked. There was another vampire willing to try to try and save a human. Unlike everyone else in my family, I was the only to keep my eye color. My eyes were a greenish-blue type of color that was unusual. _Did she keep her eye color? _

I was pulled from my thinking when the pixie spoke. "So can I tell them the great news now?" She was smiling up a storm. "I guess so." I said sporting my own goofy smile. "So everyone I had just got a vision of Esme and Carlisle deciding that we were moving back to Forks when all of a sudden my vision changed." She paused and squealed loudly. "I can't wait anymore! Everyone… . !"

As soon as the words left her lips everyone turned to me with wide eyes. "No way! This is awesome. Congratulations for tying the knot in the future." Emmett said with excitement. "Now Emmett, you know that Edward may do something from now until then to change things. Right now the vision is hazy but as things progress it will get clearer." Alice was right, I could do something to scare her off or not do something right in forks.

"Well until then we still need to load the cars and the truck so let's get a move on people." Esme said going back to loading things into the cars. A small part of me was hoping that Ms. Nakedness would be my mate. _Do not go there unless you want to sport a hard on during packing. _Well I guess it was time to move to the place where I would meet my mate.

We were all unpacked and settled in our new home in Forks, Washington. The house was huge compared to our old one in Chicago. It was tucked away in the forest with perfect views and tall trees. It was about 5:00 in the morning when we were settled. We all would be going to a small school called Forks High School.

Every time we came to the school it was the same routine, nothing special. All of the humans would stay away from us and think we were beautiful. But this year I felt like something was going to be different.

We left for school at 8:00 in the morning. We were always early. We took Emmett's jeep just for today so the humans knew that we were related. We usually were always the first ones there but there was already a car there. The Volvo was exactly like mine only a different color. "It looks like someone beat us here." I said to my family still trying to see who was in the car.

I guess I lost track of time because Alice had started waving her hand in front of my face, we then went inside to go to our classes. I went to my 1st period and sat down. I took notes on everything the teacher said in the class just to keep up appearances. The day dragged on like this until lunch.

I picked a table closest to the wall and sat there for a while and then remembered I had to get food. When I came back to the table I noticed a person sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria. They had a hoodie so I couldn't see their face. When I looked down at their tray of food I noticed that they had a tray of food I seen an open but untouched milk carton and a pizza and orange. The orange was expertly peeled and was split into pieces but otherwise uneaten.

I didn't notice the rest of my family come in until I heard Rosalie clear her throat. "What are you staring at?" She asked following my gaze. "I noticed that, that human hasn't touched their food but they make it seem like they have or will." I told her. "Kind of like we do." _is there something wrong with this human? _

"That's odd, all humans that come here eat something." Jasper cut in. "It's very unusual." Rose added. The bell then rang and we got up to throw away the disgusting food. When I turned back to the table the human was gone. I looked around for them but they were gone. I then decided to let it go and head off to my next class, biology.


	3. Bella

_**Bella**_

_**A/N: Hello peoples, I am only asking you guys a question. What does it mean when you have someone in your community? Plz answer in the reviews because I am so confused. **_

_**None of these characters are mine they all belong to the author. I am just the person who put those characters to work in a different life style.**_

_**Warning: Bella goes through some of Edwards moodiness.**_

_**Now stop reading THIS and go read the story :p!**_

**Bella**

I walked at a human speed to my next class. As I was walking I smelt something odd but yet it was familiar. I realized that the scent was going straight towards my biology class and I stopped near the door. As I stood there I could smell the scent more clearly. I took a deep breath and I just kept smelling it.

It was the best thing I have ever smelled. It smelled like freesias, strawberries and roses. I had to find out what that smell was. As I walked through the door I noticed two things at once. The first thing was that the scent led straight towards the hooded human. And second, I didn't feel the burn in my throat when I smelled them.

The human was sitting right where I have sat for years so I go and take my seat next to them. As I sit down the human turns to look at me and I notice it is a beautiful brown eyed girl. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it without hesitation. I immediately freeze, _her hand is not overly warm like humans, _it was more like it was the same temperature as mine.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I say with her hand still in mine. She then reaches her other hand to pull off her hoodie, her hair then falls down her shoulders and _oh god! _I would be a liar if I said she didn't awaken up man parts in me.

"What are the chances that I end up seeing you again?" She said smiling up crookedly at me. I was shocked to hear the same sultry voice from 1 month ago. _Oh. My. God. The beautiful voiced vampire that I met was completely gorgeous! And what are the chances that she goes to my same school? _

I dropped my voice to only vampire frequency. "I have never, once since I have been to any school, seen another vampire, apart from my family of course." In all of my years I have went to school, I have never, once seen or met, another vampire.

"Well the same goes here. So what, have you been like stalking me or something?" she said widening her smile. I immediately fell in love with her. _Woah. Where did that come from?_

"Actually I would have to say you followed me since I have been here before you." I said returning the smile.

"Oh I'm sorry then. I apparently have been stalking you. The last time we met was during hunting and well, that damn mountain lion ripping off my clothes. It sure got what was coming to it." She then refocused her eyes on mine and I immediately fell into a trance. She apparently kept her human eye color too because they were a deep chocolate brown.

"Oh sorry I was… um, where was I? oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." She moved our intertwined hands up and down.

"I have never in all of my years met another, well, male vampire. Trust me I have searched far and wide for one of my own but you are so rare." She said with awe.

"I was just deciding to give up when I heard you swearing and I just can't help but stare." She then looked back into my eyes and then looked down at our still connected hands. I pulled my hand back reluctantly.

"I don't expect you to understand. You probably have no problem finding women." She then gave me a look that screamed jealousy.

"Actually you're the first non-family related female vampire I have ever met in my entire existence." I told her as I took notes on the biology lesson. She gasped and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"No way, really? How is that possible?" She said as she started her notes as well.

"Whether you believe me or not, you are very hard to find." I said with a smile. I then remembered a question I wanted to ask her.

"When you found me you said before your clothes got ripped by a mountain lion. I don't know about you but myself and my family survive off the blood of animals. Were you by any chance hunting as well?" I hoped like hell that she didn't hunt humans.

Her eyes got wide and she stopped writing completely. "Now we are too alike. I thought I was the only one who did that. It is a bunch of stinky deer and elk here but I just want to find a mountain lion. Those things are rare out here, but they are so worth the chase." She then licked her lips which enticed an inaudible groan from me.

"Where were you turned, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't remember where exactly but I do remember the two doctors that found me. I tried to plea with my eyes to just make the pain stop." I her a small sob escape from her. If my heart wasn't already dead, I'm sure that it would have broken into a million pieces because of that sound.

"I asked them to kill me for god sakes! My parents already taken by the flu, just me all alone with a nice doctor named Carlisle! I am alone with no one but me, myself, and I. No one has ever cared for me except maybe my parents. But you know the worst part of it is… I don't have any memories of them. I can hardly picture what they looked like." She put her hand to her mouth to stop the loud scream that threatened to come out.

"I'm sorry but…" the bell chose that time to ring cutting off her sentence. She quickly gathers her things and bolts out of the door at a human speed sprint. _How could she say that no one cares for her? I do! But she doesn't know that shithead! _I felt terrible that I had caused her so much pain. She doesn't have a single memory of her parents and she has no one. All vampires tend to at least travel with a mate.

I had to fix this. I would not let my mate suffer like this. _My mate? Where did that come from?! She barely even knows you. _Who gives a shit! My mate needs me!


	4. Lost 'Friends'

_**LOST FRIENDS**_

_**A/N: I thank you guys for reading my fanfic and actually leaving reviews. Remember to review because that makes me feel like I'm doing something good and that you all love what I am doing.**_

_**None of these characters belong to me, only the way in which I use them.**_

_**WARNING: There is some smut in this chapter so be prepared. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**Chapter 4 – Lost friends**_

I don't know what just happened. One second she is fine and laughing and talking to me, and the next minute she is crying and running away from me. _Women can be so confusing. _I started to pack up all of my things as quickly as I could without the humans thinking I'm going too fast.

As soon as I was done, I ran out of the classroom at a human pace and threw my things down inside of my family's car. I had to move faster! I then ran to the edge of the forest and started on a fully fledged sprint.

I don't think that I have ever, in my life, ran that fast for anything in the world. Carlisle has said something about this before. _"When one of our kind find their mates, they would do anything for them. The mates can sometimes even feel when the other may be in trouble, even before the two are mated, but that connection has to be very strong." _

I was starting to feel as if Bella was meant to be my mate. I could tell without even thinking that Bella was in need of some help. Soon after I started running I found her scent and I ran straight for it. Once I got close enough, I didn't let myself be seen or heard.

I watched her very closely. She was hiding in some trees stalking a mountain lion. I tried to look away but my eyes were transfixed on her. She crouched down low, almost to the point where she was on her knees. The lion was napping on a branch unsuspecting.

She then did something that I have only ever seen Emmett do. She actually growled at the lion to make it look at her. _Was she actually looking for a fight with this beast that is almost two times her size?!_

The lion immediately jumped up on the branch it was sitting on. It charged at Bella and she let it come. I wanted more than anything to go and stop the animal from attacking my girl but I was rooted to the spot.

The lion tackled her out of the tree and she hit the ground with a loud cracking sound. Bella looked the animal in its eyes and then flipped it over so that she was on top of it. _Imagine her sitting on you like that. _Never in my life have I ever been so horny.

The lion then scratched at the bottom of her hoodie and got another good swipe at the lower half of her shirt. I felt my breath hitch when I got a glorious look at her amazing skin. _I wonder what her skin might taste like. _

Bella then let out an irritated huff. "Ugh! What did you do to my hoodie and shirt you … you … ugh! I am so indecent and I can't go anywhere looking like this … well maybe now but … I am talking to a crazed, clothes ripping, animal." She then bit down into the mountain lion's neck and I almost burst my pants.

I have never, in my life, been so turned on by hunting, ever! Before she bit down into the animal her tongue poked out followed by fangs. Her lips wrapped around the animal's neck in the most seductive way. _What would it be like for her to wrap her lips around my cock? Whoa, dial it way back Cullen! _

I decided that it was time to alert her of my presence. I ran back silently a little ways back and then walked slowly back to her.

"Bella? Please don't run from me. I just want to try and comfort you." I said looking towards he area I knew she was in.

I heard a faint rustle of bushes and then a loud sob. I immediately ran towards the sound and I saw her in a ball on the ground sobbing with no tears.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you concerned with all of my personal problems. I just, I just …" instead of finishing her sentence she just continued sobbing.

I didn't know how to comfort her. Maybe I could say something about her eyes. "Please don't cry, it makes your beautiful brown eyes look too sad." I said darting over to her and holding her in my embrace.

She seemed shocked for a second but then immediately got over it. She melted into my arms and fit herself perfectly against me.

"Say that eyes thing again." She ordered.

"Do you mean brown eyes?" I was confused at why she would want me to say something about her eyes. _Did she have some type of eye fetish?_

She gasped and then hugged me tight against her. She then looked up at me with far away eyes and uttered the most life altering words I have ever heard. "Is that my green eyes?"

As soon as she said this I got an image of a 16 year old me and Bella kissing on my old homes' porch. When we pulled apart we said things that couldn't ever be forgotten. "I love you Isabella Swan." I told her as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "As do I, Edward Anthony Masen." And then the vision ended.

My eyes refocused and I stared looking puzzled at her. "You saw that too?" she asked hesitantly. All I could do was slowly nod my head at her. I couldn't help but stare at her lips and I could see that she was having the same problem.

All I could feel around us was a strong electrical current that was flowing between us. She then moved her head forward one fourth of a millimeter and that was all I needed. I moved forward slowly until our lips met. When our lips touched the electrical charge went even stronger.

The kiss started out as testing, probing kisses but as the kiss progressed, the kiss got more sloppy and needy. Her arms wrapped around my neck and into my hair as my hands went down to her bare waist.

We then got out of the hugging position and she sat straddled in my lap. I pulled my mouth from hers only to crush her lips again with more force. She moaned into my mouth, _so she likes rough does she?_

I then laced my fingers through her hair and pulled her head back. I then proceeded to attack my neck with my mouth as she sat straddled in my lap. Who would have thought that after almost 90 years of loneliness that I would find someone that I knew back in my human days that I actually loved?

She then moved her hips up against my length to get closer to me. We both moaned at the sensation. I guess I did more than moan because Bella completely froze. I thought I did something wrong when she moved up and down on my length again. I let out a soft purr of happiness as she did this.

I didn't know that I could even purr! _She, made, me, purr! _"I have never, once in my life ever purred." I told her looking up into her eyes.

"I never even knew that we were even able to purr." She said with her brow knit together in confusion.

"Well maybe I could help you learn." I said with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head and she then gripped my shoulders with a force that could snap a humans bones.

I then slowly ground myself against her core and we both hissed at the sensation. "A hiss isn't a purr Isabella." I said grounding harder into her.

She let out a strained moan and started to match my strokes. "Still not a purr Isabella." I then had to use the heavy artillery and make myself purr. As soon as I did this she let out a long and loud purr of her own.

I don't think that I've ever heard something so gorgeous. I gripped her tighter to me. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I said with a husky voice. She completely stilled in my arms. Her voice came out strained as if she was having trouble with something.

"Edward, I don't want to come off as rude but, can you cover your mouth so I can regain control over my inner self?" she said looking at me with hunger in her charcoal black eyes.

She then got an idea because she kissed me softly on the lips and then stood up. "You know what they say Edward, leave them wanting more." And with that she was gone.

I really had to do some catch up work with my old love interest Bella. That woman would be the end of my pants collection.

_**A/N: So what do you guys and gals think? Please leave a review in the review section at the bottom of the page so that I know if I should continue. **_

_**Lots of love, MissRainbow13**_


	5. Meeting the Family Part: 1

_**HELLO PEOPLE! IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG. WELL THAT IS MOSTLY MY FAULT, WITH MY SCHEDULE AND EVERYTHING YOU COULD FIND IT REALLY HARD TO EVEN WRITE WHAT I AM WRITING NOW BUT HEY…I MANAGED. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADOO…I GIVE YOU **__**BELLA! **_

_**None of the characters or music belongs to me. The characters belong to SM.**_

_**Meeting The Family Part 1:**_

"_You know what they say Edward, leave them wanting more." And with those painful parting words, I left._

I ran as fast as my feet would take me into the forest. I was going so fast that a vampire would even have trouble trying to keep their eyes on me. I still waited for the day that I would slip and end up running into a tree or something but it never happened.

Instead of that I did the exact opposite. If anything, any time I thought I was going to slip I became more graceful. No matter how long I lived I don't think that I would ever be able to get used to all of my new, well old, abilities.

I slowed a little to take in the scenery of my surrounding area. If a human was to do the same they would say that all they saw was green, trees, and oh yeah more green.

But for me it was a lot different. I saw every left over water droplet on each leaf. I saw the fine details of each singular grain of dirt. I even saw the colors that were floating around and even some colors that I didn't even know the names to. Anytime I got the chance I would go outside and stare at all of the different colors and try to put a name to them.

I realized that I had completely stopped and I was now just standing, staring at nothing in particular. I couldn't help myself at times; I just always wanted to learn new things. I stood there for about a good thirty minutes just making up names for the colors that are unknown to humans.

I guess I sat there for much longer than I thought because I could start to see the sun going under the horizon.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I started to run full speed towards my cottage. _How could I spend hours just sitting around doing nothing but looking at colors? Stupid._

As I started to near the cottage I could feel myself calm a little. My home was my getaway, my safe haven. I walked to the door and I pulled the long, old brass key out of my ripped sweatshirt pocket.

I slid the key into the lock and after the creaky old door opened I stepped over the threshold. My home was not like the many mansions that have the high tech this, and the high tech that. No, my home was as if you had just taken a step back into the early 1900s.

Most of the cottage was made of wood because that was the best you get. As the years progressed, I had to do a few modifications because of my new born strength. I had a high end kitchen just to keep up the illusion. My walls had pictures scattered amongst them, some of my early newborn days while others held pictures of the man who raised me.

Old Papa as I called him, was a mentor to me when I was at my most feral as a newborn. He taught me that I didn't have to drink from the innocent humans, but from animals.

One day while we were out hunting a woman came out of nowhere and Old Papa followed her no questions asked. I knew that he had been alone for a long time but really? I will never understand why he went with her but once I found him he was in ashes.

I felt the familiar sting in my eye every time I thought of him but I couldn't bring myself to take down the pictures. I went on to look at the newest of the pictures and was greeted by the sight of Edward staring back at me. I hadn't noticed that the man who would flash through my mind would be here so easily.

I didn't know what to make of it all but I just decided to go with it. Edward, my beautiful Greek goddess, was actually going to and had a spot in my life and heart. I went to put my hand on my hips and was met with my smooth yet solid skin.

_Stupid mountain lions! _I was angry now. This now tattered and ripped shirt and jeans were my last pairs and all I had left were …dresses. I growled at the idea of having on a dress that would cause attention to me. I was not even trying to be ostentatious for crying out loud.

I decided on wearing my Oscap dress. It gave the illusion that I was wearing a light blue jean jacket with a beige bell like skirt bottom, when in all it was one dress. The dress was dressy but not too much so but to the point it made me look…hot!

Shoes were a problem now. I did have a nice amount of money, true. But I didn't just go spending it all at once on a few pairs of shoes! I had shoes in all different colors but I wanted to wear a new type of heel.

I don't know how long I sat there looking through my many shoes but I finally found the perfect pair. I decided to go with beige Nude Womens Anne Michelle Rapture Peep Toe Heels.

I wasn't the type of person who is into fashion, but when I ran out of jeans and shirts, I was a fashion star! I decided that I would take a long hot shower in scorching hot water just because I got dirt on myself.

After I go out of the shower I delicately put on the wonderful dress and heels. I decided that I would at least attempt to tame the wild mop on my head that was my hair. I got out my flat irons and I let them heat up.

Once it was hot enough, I started going section by section of hair until gentle curls were falling down to my waist. I didn't want to put on a lot of makeup so I just used blush and a clear lip gloss so that it made my lips shimmer.

I went back to my room to grab a bag to finish off the entire outfit. I looked through my closet for any sign of a bag that could finish off the outfit when my eyes landed on the perfect one. It was a MICHAEL Michael Kors 'Kempton' Nylon Tote. The bag went perfectly with everything and I knew that I was going to come out looking maybe a little too hot for a girl who looks like me.

I went to my full length mirror with my eyes closed so that my showcasing would be perfect. I slowly opened my eyes and I beamed at the end results. I looked like a model from a magazine.

I may or may not have jumped a little but what else could I do, I looked stunning! I looked to a clock and noticed that I had about an hour left until I could leave to get to school. _Even if waited longer I would still be early to school._

I decided to kill some time and just paint my nails a nice sapphire blue to match my bag.

I swiftly stroked the brush over my finger nails and was done within a few minutes. I ran around full speed a few times to make the drying process go faster.

With almost an half an hour left I decided to start to rearrange my book collection by release date and author/composer. I was almost finished when I realized it was time for me to go.

I ghosted down to my attached garage. I had only three cars, the first being my precious blue Volvo. The next being an old red Chevy truck that used to belong to Old Papa and lastly the Toyota Camry in a blackish color.

I decided to go with my Camry today mostly because black was my favorite color for today. Every day for as long as I could remember, my favorite color changed with my mood. I chose black because I was feeling a bid sexy and daring today.

I grabbed the key off of the hook and I put it into the ignition. The one thing I loved about my cars was the sounds that they made. Like now, this car purred to life while my Volvo growled and the Chevy Roared.

I pulled off into the early morning and about 120mph on the street knew that I wouldn't get a ticket. I weaved around the cars and I pulled into the school within ten minutes.

I got my same spot because again I was the first person there. I turned off the car and put in my headphones and listened to a song that I have grown to like even though it's from this era.

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of_

_Sunshine_

_I got a love and I know_

_That it's all mine _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Do what you want _

_But you're never gonna _

_Break me_

_Sticks and stones are _

_Never gonna shake me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_**Take me away**_

_**A secret place**_

_**A sweet escape**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**To better days **_

_**Take me away**_

_**A hiding place**_

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of_

_Sunshine_

_I got a love and I know _

_That it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Do what you want_

_But you're never gonna_

_Break me_

_Sticks and stones are_

_Never gonna shake me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of_

_Sunshine_

_I got a love and I know_

_That it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Wish that you could, but_

_Cha ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you can to_

_Control me_

_Oh, no, oh_

_**Take me away**_

_**A secret place**_

_**A sweet escape**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**To better days**_

_**Take me away**_

_**A hiding place**_

_There's a place that I_

_Go that nobody_

_Knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_In the darkness_

_There's light _

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

_**Take me away **_

_**A secret place**_

_**A sweet escape**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**To better days**_

_**Take me away**_

_**A hiding place**_

_**Take me away**_

_**A secret place**_

_**A sweet escape**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away **_

_**To better days**_

_**Take me away**_

_**A hiding place**_

I guess I started singing because I was still holding that ending note of the song and I quickly stopped. I was beyond embarrassed. I am not the type of girl who sings in a public place…or at all really.

I looked around hoping that no one saw or heard my more than likely failed attempt at singing. As I looked towards a corner of the parking lot, I saw five pairs of wide eyes and open mouths staring at me as if I had an arrow in my head.

I then realized that they were all vampires and they could have easily picked up on my terrible singing. I groaned and banged my head into the steering wheel of my car. _Now all of these potential friends would know that I couldn't sing. Yippee!_

"How. Could. I. Do. This. To. Myself?" I muttered to myself, banging my head each time. I peeked out of the corner of my eyes to look at them and they were all laughing at me. If I could blush my cheeks would be a tomato red.

I was grateful that we seemed to be the only 'people' at the school at the moment. I had a very strong urge to drive away and run but that was quickly replaced with a lot of humor and I couldn't hold in the side hurting laughter that filled my body.

I chanced another peak to them and they were all doubled over in laughter as well. The biggest one with curly brown hair was on his knees laughing. How could I go from one emotion to a whole new one in mere seconds?

My suspicion was erased and even more humor was put into me. I couldn't take this much laughter, "Ahh! Pl…pleases…hahaha! N…no more, ouch. To…too funny, hahaha!" I managed to choke out to no one.

The laughter died down and I wiped venom from my eyes. I took multiple deep breaths to calm down. I leaned my seat back a little and stared at the roof of my car. "Well I guess I have to get out of the car now. Let's hope I don't draw any unwanted attention to myself." I muttered the last part under my breath.

I leant the seat back up and took the key out of the ignition. I took a big deep breath and I opened the door. I decided to have a little fun and get out of the car the 'sexy Bella' way. I put one leg out and stretched it out a little farther than necessary.

I then rose out of my seat and arched my back a bit when I was standing for emphasis. Every human turned their heads towards me and their mouths hung open. I heard laughter coming from the corner of the lot and I looked to see the pixie looking girl and the blonde model laughing while the boys of the group looked shocked. Edward looked…hungry?

I smiled hesitantly towards the girls and shrugged and whispered, "Why not have some fun with them once and a while?" I smiled wickedly at the blonde purposefully. She smiled even wider and nodded.

I then went to the front of my car and pulled out my I-phone. We had about ten minutes until class started. I desperately wanted to run over there and hug them for some reason but I restrained myself. I had to get to know them better before I went to flinging myself into their arms.

I looked around and noticed that every guy had some type of look on their face that looked weird. I heard a low muted growl come from Edward and I guessed that the boys were causing him to act that way.

I smiled at his possessiveness. I would have felt awkward if I hadn't had the same feelings. _He is MINE! _I then heard the bell ring and I might have rushed a little too fast for a human into the building. My heels made a small clicking sound as they connected with the school flooring.

I went straight to my first period classroom witch was English. I was the first one in the classroom and I made sure to seat myself in the back of the classroom hoping that no one would sit near me. I covered my lips in venom just in case that happened.

As the students started to fill in I had a few boys start towards me but when they smelled the venom on my lips they rushed away from me. I was happy alone; I mean I have been doing it for the past fifty years.

As soon as the bell was about to ring for the start of class, a boy walked in and he handed the teacher a pass. I looked around the room and noticed that all of the seats were taken except for the one next to me.

I groaned under my breath and moved my things from the seat so that he could sit down. I heard a few whispers from the class. "Mike Newton is so lucky." One boy said "When he realizes what a bitch she is he will come running to me." A girl named Jessica said not bothering to keep her voice down.

My rage spiked, if there was one thing I hated, it was someone calling me a bitch. I had to grab onto the edges of the table to keep from lunging at her. "You are so right! That bitch is a little knows it all and I would kill to see her fall down from her perfect pedestal." The girl next to her said but this time louder.

I could not control the rage that was starting to boil over the edge. "Excuse me Mr. Tanner? I am going to have to leave now because I have smelled something whorish and dog like coming from that table in Jessica's area. I have finished all of my work and I just have to get out of here before my nose burns from the wretched smell."

I stood grabbing my books and pinched my nose as if I smelled hot garbage. As soon as I left the room the class erupted into laughter and I could even hear Mr. Tanner trying to stifle his laughter as well.

I heard loud laughter coming from four other classrooms around the school. My guess is that the family must have heard that. "Ha-ha, laugh it up now. I'm sorry if what I said was rude but I can't handle being called a, a… name from people I have done nothing to."

I had to defend myself and that is what I did. The laughter got even louder and I couldn't help but laugh with them. I went to my car for the remaining 15 minutes of class.

I played my song again and forced myself not to sing.

B#E&* %#( LATER)

The bell rang for lunch and I again walked faster than anyone else. I had first through fourth periods with Jessica and I held my nose every time she met my eye.

I walked to the lunch line quickly and grabbed a burger and fries with lemonade and an apple. As I was walking out of the line I saw the family walk in with smiles on their faces. I started walking towards my table but I was stopped by a Tyler who had been trying to talk to me all day. I growled in frustration and looked around for help.

My eyes landed on the pixie and I begged her with my eyes to help me. She nodded and started walking towards me. "So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and me at our table."

He looked so hopeful and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I was just about to agree when the pixie came to my rescue. "Well as much as she would love to she already promised to sit with my family and I. Maybe another time?" She said looking truly sincere.

Tyler's face fell slightly, "Oh, that's okay. There's always a next time right." He then turned and walked away with his shoulders slumped. I looked after him about to tell him to wait when the pixie grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes with a knowing look.

"Oh come on, I mean look at how sad I've made him. He was having a jolly good day until I came in and ruined it." I sounded like a child and I knew it. She laughed at me while I pouted. "Oh come on Isabella could you not see how much he was faking that? I mean that's so typical, guy tries to talk to girl, girl denies, boy walks away sadly, girl feels guilty, girl and guy have sex and leave each other."

I completely stopped pouting and gaped at her, and like a fish my mouth couldn't form any words. Finally I could make out a sentence, "Do you really think so little of me that you think I would become a succubus and even attempt to have a sexual relationship with anyone, especially him, until I'm married?" My voice raised several octaves as I said this.

She quickly shook her head and dragged me to her table and sat me between her and the blonde model. I sat my tray down and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. I quickly grabbed my apple and carved out a picture of her face and then drizzled a little of the lemonade onto it.

As I sat my work down in front of the pixie and then looked up at them. They were all again looking at me with wide eyes. "What? You don't like it? I can do better if you want but I had to work with the time I had." I had to defend myself because it is something I liked to do

"No!" They all said in unison. I leaned back and waited for them to criticize my work but they didn't, they just stared.

"That is a spitting image of you Alice." The blonde man said to her.

"Okay hold on a second. Before we do that, what are all of your names?" I questioned them.

"Oh Isabella, we're the Cullens!"

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet and I just want to say that I hope you enjoy because I've been up all night working on it. Try to review and part 2 will be here soon. **_**The song I used was pocketful of sunshine.**_

**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow**


	6. Meeting the Family II

_**A/N: Hello again my fellow writers! I am in a spirit to write today and so I have decided to start writing this the same day as my previous chapter. So guys, I need you to review with any and all thoughts you have. Since the 2 reviews I have gotten were all positive ( ) I have decided to write this chapter in Bella's POV as well! **_

_**WARNING: Emotional Bella**_

_**None of these characters belong to me, they belong to SM.**_

_**Without further ado…**_

_**Chapter 8: Meeting the Family II**_

_**Bpov**_

"_Oh Isabella, we're the Cullens!"_

"Okay well I don't actually have a last name because I have no o…" I stopped short because of the pained look Edward was giving me.

"I mean, I have no one that I have called family for too long and I just choose to go by Bella." They all looked at me expectantly and I cracked. "Fine! Isabella Swan! Isabella Marie Swan, ya' happy now?" I threw my hands in the air feeling defeated.

The family beamed at me. "Well I guess I should go first. My name is Alice Cullen, fashion queen." As she said this she posed in her seat. Alice, that name seemed to fit her.

"Well I guess I should go since I am married to the little 'fashion queen'. My name is Jasper Cullen, the civil war expert." He tipped an invisible hat.

Edward then looked at Emmett with a pained expression. Just as he was about to say something, the bear like man cut him off. "My name is Emmett Cullen. I am the family's personal sex machine." He winked at me while he was laughing. Everyone at the table groaned except for the blonde who looked like she was embarrassed.

"I am going to assume you are the family's pain in the ass, joke/prankster?" Everyone tried to hold in there laughter at my comment.

Emmett looked at me in awe, "Well I feel like you would be a good edition because you, my friend, have stunned me." Emmett said stopping his laughter.

"Okay, now that you have met the prankster it's time for you to meet his wife. Rosalie Cullen, family's diva/model." She said in a sultry voice. I laughed at her and she soon joined in.

I of course already knew Edward but I wanted to know what he was to the family. "And Ed… who are you stranger?" I said to Edward. He looked at me incredulously and I feigned innocence.

"I am Edward Cullen. I am the family's musician/track star." He said smiling at me. I stared at him with a challenge in my eyes.

"Track star you say? Well I guess you will be changing that soon because I haven't told you what I bring to my non-existent family." I lifted my leg up into the air and stroked my calf. "I am my 'family's' runner. I am the fastest there are out there, don't test me because I don't want you precious male ego to drop." I said dropping my leg back down and smiling wickedly at Edward.

"I am also my family's spit fire. I have a pet peeve of the word bitch and I don't take lightly to it. Say it to me and face losing your ability to walk straight." I was seething again just thinking about what Jessica said to me.

Despite my moment of hatred, everyone started laughing. I resisted my urge to laugh with them and started to listen to the human's conversations. "Why are they all laughing?" "How does he show any interest to her and not me?" "That bitch calls me a whore and then tries to go after my man, oh hells no!"

That last comment had me tensed and growling. "That. Human. Is. So. Going. To. Pay." I said through clenched teeth finalizing my decision. Alice got a faraway look and then started laughing her ass off. I could have sworn she said 'you get her Bella' but I wasn't sure.

"I have to teach her a lesson. I might have to draw a little more attention today but I can't help it!" I said standing up. I moved everyone's tray out of the way and stood on the table. "Good thing I don't have family." I muttered. If the teachers found out about what I was doing they would surely call my parents.

I stood up taller and smiled down at my table once more. "Hey!" I yelled out, the entire cafeteria had their eyes on me. "Okay everyone now that I have your attention. I stand before you to tell you a short story. There once was a prostitute named Jessica Stanley. She would fuck all day and all night. She then met a gorgeous man and when she tried to advance onto him she was DENIED because her cherry was already popped."

I looked over to Jessica and I noticed that she was a tomato red. _Good Bitch! _"She was supposedly the cutest girl in the school until one day bam!" I rubbed my hands down my body and popped out my hip. "One of the most beautiful girls, there's three of them if you didn't notice, came into town. Her name was Bella.

"Bella came into town and since she was innocent and hot, she got the boy Jessica couldn't have. Jessica then confronted the hotness and tried to fight her. And when Bella was done beating her ass, Jessica had to go to the hospital to get facial reconstruction surgery. When her parents came to the hospital and asked for Jessica they didn't even recognize her because of all of the bruises."

"Jessica learned to never, EVER call Bella a bitch again or else she would get put flat on her ass! Now everyone! If you here a whore named Jessica Stanly call Bella a bitch again, tell her so that she can make up another story! Now you may continue your meals in peace."

I jumped of the table and looked at my friends who were trying to catch their breath from laughing. They weren't the only ones either, the whole cafeteria was howling with laughter. I then heard the teachers start to run towards the cafeteria and I was up at once.

"Well my friends it has been fun but I have to get out of here before the teachers come to put me in a foster home or something. I couldn't help the urge to hug one of them and chose to take the urge out on Alice. She stood up and I crushed her in my arms. I hadn't realized how much I missed touches like this until I hugged her.

I quickly pulled myself away from her and I stepped away with my head down and my spit fire attitude was gone. "I'm…sorry I just, I just haven't hugged someone like that so willingly since…wow umm, for about fifty years and I couldn't help myself." I said quickly.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions and then they too stood up. They came over to where I was standing and they all wrapped their arms around me in a group hug. "Oh Bella." Rosalie said as she rubbed my back. I melted into all of them and put my head up to keep the familiar feeling out of my eyes.

The door to the cafeteria flew open and I immediately stated to pull away from them and I told them I would be in the woods for the remainder of the lunch hour. I then sprinted in a human pace out of the emergency exit and then ghosted into the woods before anyone could see me.

I paused as I got a little ways off into the woods. I heard the teachers searching around the school but they found nothing. I then heard five pairs of feet heading towards me and I turned abruptly and crouched down. As the feet got closer I lunged at the first person who came too close. I knocked them over and just as I was about to growl I realized that I had just tackled a very stunned Edward.

I immediately jumped off of him and pulled him up and walked as far away from the Cullens as possible feeling ashamed of my actions. "I am so sorry for that. I was startled and I didn't expect one of you to show up." I said not meeting their eyes.

Emmett was the first to clear the silence. "Wow! I don't think Eddie here has ever been tackled because of his cheating so that was new for us." I looked up at them and I saw Edward actually smiling at me and I could see that he wanted to move closer to me.

"Okay before we even go on to anything else," Alice ran up to me and hugged me with all of the strength she had in her tiny frame. I hugged her back enthusiastically and all too soon she pulled away from me. I actually whimpered from the loss of contact, was it too much to want to be hugged and never let go.

I ghosted to the first person my eyes laid on and it just so happened to be Rosalie. I wrapped my arms around her and clung to her with all of my strength. She immediately hugged me back and I relished in the feeling. I then looked over her shoulder to the rest of her family and nodded my head at them. They all rushed at me and they wrapped their arms around me and Rosalie.

"I feel complete now. I guess fifty years without any type of contact will do that to a girl. So get ready for me to ambush you guys with hugs when you don't expect it." I said chuckling to myself. "Bella what do you mean? What happened fifty years ago?" Edward asked.

I extracted myself from them and I looked in the direction of my cottage that I so desperately wanted to escape to. I was then hit with a wave of persuasion just as Jasper begged me to tell them. "Fine you guys win. I will tell you but I have to be in the comfort of my home so you will have to follow my scent to get there because I have to run and clear my head."

"I'm sure I can keep up Bella." Edward smiled at me and I chuckled back. "You guys really underestimate me you know that." I said as I drew a line into the dirt. I then stood at the line and gestured for them to stand there near me.

Once they were there I had to give them a head start. "Okay you will just keep running strait and I will pass you and lead the way. Don't try and not use your head start or else you ego will drop even more." I looked directly at Edward and he scoffed.

"You have a ten second head start before I pass you. Ready. Set. Go!" They all sprinted off at their top speed and I was left standing there counting to ten.

"10! I then took off my heels and put them in my hands as I ran off at a normal speed. As I was running, my feet pushed harder against the ground and I went faster than usual. After a while I was ahead of everyone except Edward. Edward was one step ahead of me and I let him have his moment.

"Edward when I win I would like a trophy with my name on it and a track star on it." I said as I was running by his side. He looked at me and laughed. "And when I win I would like a scale sized sculpture of myself in a track star pose." He said moving even faster.

"Well then play time's over." I then went my full speed and I was at least a mile ahead of him now. My hair was whipping behind me as I started towards my cottage.

B#E$&_

It took them almost a minute to catch up with me at the door to my home. Edwards face was priceless as he came by my side. I laughed and told him that the trophy was going to be an emerald green color. I then grabbed my key from my bag and slipped it into the lock to my cottage.

"I welcome you to my humble abode." I said as I opened the door and lead the way into the threshold. "I have kept almost everything the same since the 1900s when Old Papa bought the house." I could feel the sting in my eyes as the venom pooled there and I ghosted to the first person behind me and it was Edward.

I went limp into him and a sob escaped me. I felt Edward move and we were all in my living room and I was on the loveseat with Edward while the other couples sat together on the other two. "I'm s…s…sorry! I am so sorry!" I said burying my face into his chest. "What are you sorry for?" Edward asked while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I felt a wave of calm hit me and I stopped sobbing. "I am sorry for tackling you and then sobbing on you." I looked up at him from under my lashes and smiled weakly at him. "This is just a touchy subject for me and it is hard to talk about." I wiped the venom from my eyes and then I tried to stand up but Edward held me still. "I am going to go get a picture really quick." He then let me go and I ghosted into my room and grabbed a scrapbook of pictures.

I ran back into the sitting area and I looked at Edward and I wanted to go back to him but I didn't think it was appropriate. Before I could move farther away from him, Edward grabbed me and sat me back into his lap. I smiled to myself and got comfortable. I opened the scrapbook and looked at the first picture of me as a newborn.

I showed them and I started my story. "When I was 17, my town got the Spanish influenza and a lot of them were sick. I became ill and I was told that my parents died before I lost consciousness. Two men came to visit me and I heard one of them address the other as Carlisle and they were talking in hushed voices."

"The man named Carlisle left to go and help another boy who had gotten the illness as well and I was left with the other man. He told me what he was and if I wanted to become like him to be saved. I could not speak but I tried to use my eyes to ask him for help."

"He then bit me and I felt myself being carried to this cottage as I burned alive from the inside. Anytime I was able to speak I would ask him to…to…kill me to make the pain go away. After those three days I awoke but I wasn't like most." I turned the page and there was a photo of me sitting down and staring out of a window.

"This picture was taken about three hours after my change and I hadn't even thought about blood once." I heard everyone gasp and I could have sworn Edward said 'that's my girl'. "As I was just sitting there Old Papa told me that I could survive on the blood of animals. As I was on that trip I caught the scent of a human and I ran after him. But the crazy thing is, I just stopped mid-hunt and I ran away from the human."

"Mid-hunt? You stopped mid-hunt as a newborn?" Jasper asked disbelieving. I nodded my head and continued. "About fifty years ago I and Old Papa were walking through the forest when a woman appeared out of nowhere and she seduced him and he followed her. I still to this day do not understand why he went but when I found him…" I felt venom pool in my eyes again and a sob left me.

Edward gripped me tighter against me. I clung to him with all of my strength and I sat there for about ten minutes until I calmed down. "When I found him…he was in ashes! He was burned and turned into ashes so quickly, he was taken away from me forever." I whispered the last part.

I was soon standing and they were all hugging me again and I couldn't stop the sobs that kept coming. "We need to get her to Esme, Esme knows how to heal a heart with the debt of hers." I heard Alice say with admiration in her voice. I was then in Edward's arms bridal style and I was ghosted out of the door. Well I guess I would be meeting someone new today and I hope they like hugs.

_**A/N:**__** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might not be posting for the next 2 weeks because of a big thing that I have to do. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**This is not my best work but hey, what are you supposed to do when you're tired and writing at 2:00 in the morning?**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow**_


	7. Meeting the Parents

_**A/N: Hello my faithful followers , I first would like to start by saying sorry for not posting for a while. I was busy posting a new story called Because You Left Me. I am also thinking about updating a new chapter tomorrow so look out for it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SM. Get ready for a possibly happy or sappy chapter.**_

_**GET TO READING, THAT'S AN ORDER!**_

_**(Chapter 7) MEETING THE PARENTS**_

_I was soon standing and they were all hugging me again and I couldn't stop the sobs that kept coming. "We need to get her to Esme; Esme knows how to heal a heart with the debt of hers." I heard Alice say with admiration in her voice. I was then in Edward's arms bridal style and I was ghosted out of the door. Well I guess I would be meeting someone new today and I hope they like hugs._

I don't know why I couldn't stop sobbing during the trip but I just felt so open with them. My eyes were closed and I chose to open them to look where we were going. In the distance I saw a giant house…mansion and I couldn't help but stare at it through my sobs.

It was at least three to four stories high and it was mostly made out of glass. _Hmm, vampires being so open like this. Maybe I could do this for my next home renovation. _

"We are almost there Bella." Edward whispered to me. He then kissed my hair and I felt immediately calmed down. One of them had to be an emotion manipulator because my emotions changed too often. I was just about to confront them about it when I saw a woman with copper colored hair come out of the house.

My body went completely stiff and all I heard in my mind was _safe, must find comfort in. _Edward must have mistaken my stiffness because he held me tighter and whispered, "Esme will not…" I was out of his arms before he could finish and I was running full speed at Esme.

_Safe, must love, must protect, MUST HUG! _I almost knocked her over with the force of my blow. I wrapped my arms around her and I clung to her like skinny jeans on a sweaty person.

Too soon for me she was pulling away from me. I whimpered loudly and I couldn't help but hold her tighter. "I can't explain now but please I beg you don't move." She abruptly stopped and hugged me closer. I actually mewed with how content I was feeling in her arms.

When I heard her voice, I immediately felt like her own daughter and I had to love her. "Maybe we could go inside and talk in the sitting area?" She started pulling away and I couldn't say no to her. "Yes mo…Esme."

_I almost slipped! I almost called a complete stranger mom! _We went into the doors of the mansion and I was met with the smell of many flowers. I was lead into a red and white colored sitting area and I marveld at how wonderful it all looked.

"This house is amazing! The craftsmanship, the design, I love it!" I really must have some problems because my emotions are changing a little too often. Esme beamed at me and thanked me.

I stood awkwardly in the room now. "Now to explain why I rocket launched myself at you." I ran to Emmett and hugged him tightly and got bear hug from him. I pulled away after a few minutes and thanked him.

"Well you see Esme I was just going through a touchy subject with these amazing people and I kind of crashed into an emotional heap which I'm probably going to do in a few seconds or minutes since I can't control my emotions with you people."

I laughed a little before I remembered why I was here. I fell to my knees as if on cue and I was immediately in an embrace. I didn't care whose it was I just needed to be hugged. "I r-really hate my emotions r-right now. I can't be around one of you without breaking down. One of you manipulate my emotions please because I know it's you."

I heard a small chuckle and I was filled with confidence. It may have been a little too much because I said everything. "My creator and father figure Old Papa found me in a hospital dying of Spanish Influenza when he told me what he was. He bit me and when I awoke I was…different. I didn't think about blood once for about three hours after my change."

"I loved Old Papa as a father, my original parents died before me from the disease. One day we were in the woods and a woman came out of nowhere and Old Papa followed her and when I found him he was in ashes."

"I have been alone for exactly 54 years and when I saw them," I waved my hand to the Cullen 'children'. "I couldn't help but hug at least one of them, which happened to be the pixie. I couldn't help but think, how crazy do I seem for hugging a random person I just met. And then I tackled Edward after a run in with the teachers."

I looked a little sheepishly at Esme knowing that I couldn't lie to her. "I was thinking that 54 years of having no one did that to a person. Oh yeah I beet everyone in a race by like, a mile. You still owe me that trophy by the way." I realized that Edward was holding me and I looked pointedly at him.

"So I took them to my cottage and told them my story. I kind of freaked out and went on a sobbing spell and they took me here. When I saw you…I thought to myself, safe, must love, must protect and most importantly MUST HUG. When I hugged you I couldn't help but cling to you like skinny jeans on a sweaty person."

I laughed at my inner dialogue. "And when I heard you speak, I don't know what came over me. I felt like you were my mother and I had to do everything you wanted me to do. I felt like I needed your praise and your comfort."

"When I answered, I had the strongest urge to call you mom and to never leave you. And when I just told you about school I didn't want to lie to you and I felt ashamed for my behavior for the first time. And now I guess that I love them, yup that's it I love them all I am never leaving, they're stuck with me."

When I was done talking the confidence went away and I was left with complete horror. _I did not just say that out loud! _ I jumped up and started pacing. "Oh crap! Did I say that? I am an idiot; I admitted I loved people that don't even know me. That's it they're gone forever. I scared them away."

My musings were interrupted when I felt six pairs of arms wrap around me. I melted into them and I mewed at the feeling. "Bella we all love you as well, I mean how could we not? You just spilled your guts to us and you think that we could not? You are practically family." Edward said this and the whole family nodded in agreement.

"Oh. My. God! You do?! I am?! Alright then I can finally do this." I pulled away from them and I ran outside and kept running until I came to a high hill. "I have a family! Yes, yes, fuck yes! Family woo! I love my family! I love the Cullen family!" I yelled all of this at the top of my lungs and I started to run back.

I ran right through the door and I clung to Esme once again. She was actually laughing and hugging me as she stroked my hair. "Yes Bella we are you family, I guess I really don't have to ask if you want a family after what you just yelled out there." She said chuckling.

I nuzzled into her neck and I sighed in pleasure. My bubble was broken when Esme acted like mother figure. "So what is this about school?"

I groaned and I went to sit on the couch. I covered my eyes with my hands. "I might have, sort of, kind of called this girl a prostitute and I might have done it in front of the entire school in the cafeteria. I made up a whole story and everything and I don't feel bad about what I did. And to be fair I gave Ali and Rose a complement."

I froze and I peeked up at Alice and Rosalie to see them smiling at me. I blew out the air I didn't know I was holding and continued. "So I ran out before they came into the cafeteria and they followed me and I might have tackled Edward. I am still so sorry for that by the way." I pointed to where Edward was supposed to be.

Esme sat next to me and I had to look at her. She looked a little amused but still stern. "Isabella, I do not condone what you did at school. But since I just officially became family a minute ago I will let it slide."

She smiled at me and then became serious again. "But Bella, I do not want to see or hear this happen again, do you understand?" She gave me the look that said 'I'm not playing games'. I nodded and I looked down. "Yes mom, I promise that I won't do it again."

I was just about to feel embarrassed again when I heard a car pull into the driveway. Esme pulled me close and whispered only that we could hear. "You've met mom and children now it's time to meet dad. Try your best not to attack him." I laughed at the last part.

After I was done laughing the door opened and in stepped a man with blonde hair and a doctor's lab coat. I knew I had some type of attachment to him because I wanted to tackle him too. I immediately turned my head into Esme trying to keep myself in place.

"Hello my family…" I guess he had just seen me because he completely stopped talking. "Who is this young lady?" I took in his scent and it smelled friendly and not hostile.

I slowly turned towards him I kept my eyes closed. "My name is Bella. Isabella Swan if you want to get technical." I opened my eyes slowly and I looked him in the eyes. He gasped and dropped his suitcase.

"Isabella Swan? So that means that…so you are…what happened…?" I was having a very tough time controlling my urges and I was holding onto the couch for dear life. Just as I was about to crack he walked slowly to me and started to spread his arms open.

As soon as I seen them start to move I jumped at him. I gave him a bone crushing hug and he returned it. "This is just amazing! I thought I would never get to see you again Isabella." _What did he mean again? _He must have seen the confusion on my face because he told me something. "Oh god I forgot, my name is Carlisle."

As soon as that name left his lips I was hugging him even tighter. _Because of this man I have a family and a mate! _"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept repeating this.

"You have made me the happiest person in the world. Because of you I have everything that money couldn't buy. And before I can get down from my high and crash, I have to tell you that Old Papa or your colleague is no more. I have been alone for 54 years because of that. I got in trouble at school today for saying some bad things. I tackled Edward and beat him in a race. And I am never leaving you guys so you're stuck with me. You are my family."

I let him go and I couldn't help but jump up and down like a child. "Family, it rolls off the tongue, F-a-m-i-l-y. I have a friggin' family!" Something then occurred to me.

I rushed over to Edward and he caught me. I stared into his green eyes and I saw into his soul. "Except you, you are not family," He looked hurt and tried to back away. I looked around to the rest of the family and I excused myself.

I pushed Edward out of the door and I ran with him to a meadow I found when I moved here. Once I got to the middle I sat him down and I sat on his lap and faced him. He still looked hurt and the pain there hurt me as well.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare think for one damn second that you are nothing to me!" He looked taken aback but he stared into my eyes. "If you would have let me finish, I was saying that you are not family…but you are more than that. You will always be on a higher pedestal than most."

I came closer to his face and our eyes and mouths were only centimeters away. "I can't believe that I am saying this but, Edward I have seen you in my mind multiple times but I never knew who you were. I painted a picture of you and it is in my cottage. But anyways Edward, I love you. You are and never will be family, because that would be wrong if you were. What I'm trying to say is that you are my mate and I will follow you anywhere."

He smiled a wide, crooked smile and he put his forehead on mine. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have been waiting for that since you found me in the woods that night. I love you too Bella and I will go through hell before I let you run away from me again."

It was my turn to smile; I couldn't stop the purr that came from my throat. I then noticed that he was purring too. "So I guess you only purr for your mate because I have only ever done it for you. And Edward we have to go slower because I'm not the type of person to go that far with a person I just met or re-met."

He nodded quickly but didn't stop staring at me. He then looked longingly at my lips and I giggled. "Yes Edward that still means that we can be like mildly horny teenagers and make out and stuff." Before he could even move I was lying on top of him with my legs on either side of him and kissing the shit out of him.

I would never get tired of his lips on mine, and I planned on having them there a lot. I know that I was getting carried away and it would soon go too far but I was starting to care less. My mind made me pull away before my body met his.

I was over him breathing hard, even though I didn't need too. "You really know how to make someone's self-control get lost with the wind." I said when I calmed down. He looked at me mischievously and then he was on top of me faster than I could see through my hazed mind.

"So I make your self-control waver do I?" I nodded and he smiled wickedly at me. "Do you know that mildly horny teenagers turn into overly horny teenagers in a second? Well that is what we are now." And with that he was kissing my neck and he wrapped my legs around his waist.

I moaned when he kissed at the spot near my ear. _Fuck self-control, I have to have him now!_ I flipped us over again and I was kissing him with much more force than before. I then moved to his neck and it seemed he liked what I was doing there because he moaned as well.

"I guess I have made her lose control then?" He said after a groan. "Damn right you did." I said between kisses.

My mind was telling me to stop now but my body was about to punch my mind in the face. I growled at the dilemma that was going on inside me and I decided that my mind was right. "I decided that I would just stay for another 10 minutes.

Edward rolled us again and he was kissing my collar bone now. "Shit Edward, you're not making this any easier for me." How could this man turn me into a sex machine? He then ran his hands on my sides and I knew I was screwed.

**Epov**

I didn't think that Bella would lose control like that. I was getting too hard from just kissing her, _just think about what might happen if we go all the way! _My inner monster was almost completely out and I wasn't going to stop it.

Each time Bella moaned I could tell that her self-control was hanging on by a thread. If only I could get it down all the way. I remembered our special word and I was about to use it when Bella pulled away and ran to one side of the meadow. She was breathing hard and I couldn't help but watch as her chest rose and fell.

"Hold on a minute Edward, were you plotting this whole overly horny teenager thing?" I put an innocent look on my face and smiled at her. She growled and slowly started towards me with a determined look in her eyes. _Yes she is going to continue! _

She then froze and groaned as she fell to the ground. She stared at me with a normal smile and stared into my eyes. "You are turning me into a sex crazed person. I was just going to pounce you and my mind won that battle." She smiled wickedly at me.

_Stupid mind! I could have gone all the way if it weren't for you! _I growled and I saw Bella get that look again. "You better stop Edward, please I can't take anymore." Her voice sounded strained as she said this.

So I am cracking her I growled again and I saw her eyes get black. _Oh no, did I piss her off? _Before I could apologize she was straddling me and was literally kissing the hell out of me. I groaned into her mouth and I hugged her closer to me.

"We can only do this once Edward, we get each other off this one time and that's it okay?" she said in a sultry voice and I nodded furiously. I would take anything that I could get right now. "Rules?" I said between kisses.

"Undergarments stay on and no ripping clothes." I was a little upset about this one but I at least got to see her wonderful skin. I got her shirt and pants off in a flash and I proceeded to do the same with mine. I was as hard as a rock now and I don't think I could stop without release.

I kissed down her body at a slow pace and I saw her shiver. I was then on my back and she was sitting straight up on my erection. I groaned and I moved my hand to her hips on instinct. "Get ready for the ride of your life." _Hot damn kinky Bella was someone I could get used too! _

She didn't start off slow; instead she started off fast and almost furious. We both moaned in unison at the sensation. She was moving like her life depended on getting me off.

I was matching her movements perfectly and the feeling was too amazing for words. "Ahh! Edward this is too good." She said as she buried her head in to my neck. I flipped us over again and I slowed our movements but I thrusted harder.

"Oh shit Bella!" I couldn't hold my tongue anymore as she put her hands in my hair and tugged. "Bella I need more, please love I need more." I was reduced to begging for a release now. She pulled me down to her and nipped at my earlobe. "It's not enough!" I was going at vampire speed now.

"I fucking love you Edward! Your cock makes me feel like I need more and I can picture you making love to me and then fucking me senseless. I want you buried deep inside me and I want you to make me scream your name in ecstasy. I want to let everyone know you're mine and I'm yours."

I was stunned that someone as innocent as Bella could say such things. I really could care less at the moment; all I could think about were her words. "Edward, I'm going to…I am" I was at the edge too and I understood what she needed. I rubbed her clit and she moaned loudly.

"Shit!" I could barely hang on but I was determined to cum with her. "Edward!" She screamed my name and I knew that she was Cumming. "Bella!" I was Cumming with her and I fell on top of her as I thrust a few more times to ride out our orgasms.

"That was amazing! I don't know how I have lived without you for so long." I said to her as I laid her on my chest. She smiled lazily at me and I saw the love in her eyes.

"We only have to wait for a little while until we can actually make love. I don't know what would have happened if we would have made love bites just now." She smiled at me and I was instantly hard again.

I was about to kiss her again when she got a serious look on her face. "Edward who in your family has gifts because I know someone has been playing with my emotions." Looks like it's time to tell her about our gifts.

**Well…what do you think? How was that little dry hump moment for you? I tried to leave out lots of details because I want most of the details to go toward the making love. **

**Also, what did you think about Bella and her being a little too clingy? She literally was hugging everyone in sight.**

**I will see you all soon but in the meantime, REVIEW and REVIEW some more.**

-_**Lots of Love, MissRainbow**_


	8. Gifts, Parents, and Marriage

_**Hello everyone! I am so moved from my last chapter that I wanted to read more. If I felt like that then I know you guys had to feel it too. I want to post more often but sadly I can't…for about 4 more weeks! I am wondering how much you guys enjoyed the rated M material in the last chapter. Would you guys like more of that?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**_

_**WARNING: May or may not be more rated M material.**_

**(Chapter 8) Gifts, Parents, and Marriage**

_I was about to kiss her again when she got a serious look on her face. "Edward who in your family has gifts because I know someone has been playing with my emotions." Looks like it's time to tell her about our gifts._

**EPOV**

"Well Bella I want to clarify something first." She nodded her head for me to continue.

"When you said that we could get each other off you didn't specify how many times." I said smiling crookedly at her. Her eyes went black for a second and then they were back to normal.

"No, I guess I didn't. But I could have sworn I said only this once, did I not?" She said with a smirk on her face. _Did she say that? I really need more though! _

I was sure that my face fell at her saying this. She must have noticed because she kissed me quickly on the lips. "Don't you give me that pout. I gave you something at least, you should be happy." She said with a lustful tone as she stared at me.

I guess she did. But I needed more! "Bella you do understand that we both have been alone for 90 or so years right?" She nodded slowly still not understanding. "Well we have been together before and I don't think we have ever had sex before right?" She nodded but still looked confused.

"Well when mates find each other all they want to do is mark the other. Don't tell me you haven't wanted to because every mate does. Anyways when most mates meet they mark the other during sex and then they get to know each other."

I hoped that, that would persuade her enough. "Well Edward I know you are not thinking like your regular gentleman self because of what we just did. See it from our point of view; we were both born in a time where you get married before you do anything that is even close to what we did."

"Well what I am trying to say is…I want to be married to you before we go any farther. I want to get to know everything about you, and then I want to learn every detail of you. My body is probably going to punch my mind later because it craves you. I have never wanted anything more than to make love to you right now but my 1900's mind won't let me. Keep in mind though, I really want to."

I hadn't even thought about that. Here I am acting like a sex crazed teenager and I haven't even married her yet. _What kind of person am I?! _"Bella I really would like to apologize for my behavior. I hadn't even thought about that because I was still in the moment."

I hugged her close to me and I could have sworn she said 'there's my gentleman'. "So again, back to who is controlling my emotions?" She said looking to where our clothes were. "Oh come on Bella, let me at least have this." I said as I rubbed my hand down her back.

"You really are a needy vampire, fine I will leave my clothes off." I smiled in triumph at my accomplishment. "Okay so I have to tell you that Jasper has been the one who is controlling emotions. He can feel what everyone else feels and he can make people feel a certain way."

"Next is Alice, she can see the future and she probably saw what happened here." She looked completely terrified at that idea. "She can't control it Bella. When you make a decision she sees it. If you are a part of this family you have to get used to the idea of no privacy."

She looked torn. "So if I decide to shower she will see it." She said with disgust on her face. "She can if she wants. She really only focuses on the dangers that the family will face. So you should be safe…from her." I wagged my eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"And lastly there's me. I can read minds from anywhere in a 3 mile radius." She looked sick when I said this. "I'm sorry for my thoughts then." She said looking sheepish.

I was tempted to know what she thought but I had to tell her. "I can read all minds…apart from yours. But I am tempted to know what you were thinking." She looked relieved and then she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Well I guess I should have known that. I have gifts as well." I was curious as to what they were and I waited for details. "Well the reason you can't read my mind is because I am a mental shield. I am almost a pro at letting my shield down; I think I am at half an hour now." She said thoughtfully.

Wow! Out of all of the women in the world I get the one who is a mental shield. _But if she wasn't then the mystery from dating wouldn't be fun at all. _

_Do you want me to keep my shield up or down? _I looked at her and I smiled happily, I finally get to read her thoughts! "It doesn't matter to me do what is comfortable." I then remembered her saying that she had **gifts **and I was curious again.

"I couldn't help but hear that you said gifts instead of gift." She nodded and then she looked deeply into my eyes. _I don't ever keep it up but I have the power of knowledge and that basically means that I can see a person past and present. _"So that would make Alice like a somewhat power match for me. I have been dying to know your past but I will respect your boundaries." She looked down sadly.

"I will let you see my past on one condition." She looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face. "You have to let me watch with you." She didn't even think about it when she nodded.

_The movie will be starting in 3…2…1…now. _The 'movie' started with a bronze haired baby with emerald eyes in a crib playing with a train. _Oh my god Edward you were adorable! _What did she mean was? The movie continued but this time the baby was grown up into a child. A woman I recognized as my mother came into my room. "Edward I have met the Swans and I have arranged a gathering in our home. They have a daughter your age and I want you to be on your best behavior, understood?"

My younger self nodded and I went back into my room. _So I guess we met when we were children. _Her inner voice sounded excited and the movie continued. The scene then changed to later in that day, as I was wearing the same attire. The doorbell rang and my mother went to answer it. "Edward, come meet the Swans."

_Oh my god! You…you…you saw my parents?! Oh god, oh god! _Her eyes looked panicked and I grabbed her face and I caressed her cheek. "It will be okay Bella, I am right here." She calmed a little and the movie continued.

I walked down the stairs and I saw three people standing at the door. The first was a man, he had a mustache and he had the same chocolate brown eyes as Bella. He wore a suit just as my father had and shoes to match. Next was a woman who had curly light brown hair that was pulled up into a decorative bun at the back of her head. She had darker brown eyes than the man but they were still kind and gentle.

My eyes then went to the bottom of the woman's dress and I noticed a small girl who looked to be one year younger than me. She had mahogany colored hair that came just past her shoulders and curled at the tips. She was wearing a plain sapphire blue dress that came in at her hips. She had pale skin and pink lips that were noticeable because of her skin.

When my eyes met hers I apparently couldn't stop staring at them. She had deep chocolate brown doe eyes and she was staring at me too. _Wow you really were checking me out weren't you? _She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but nod.

As the movie continued I heard that the man's name was Charlie, the woman's name was Renee, and the beautiful girl was Isabella. Charlie went to my dad's office to talk about business, Renee went to the kitchen with my mom to start on supper, and that left me and Bella standing there.

"Urr, my name is Edward and may I ask what your name is?" I sounded nervous as I walked closer to her. She looked afraid but she came closer to me as well. "M-my name is Isa-Isabella." She spoke softly and she curtsied to me.

"Would you like to accompany me to my room Isabella?" I asked holding out my arm. She looked hesitant but after a few seconds she grabbed my arm and said yes. The movie then went forward and I was about 16. I saw my mother in the kitchen and I went to her.

"Oh Edward dear, I want to give you this." She put a ring in my hand and I looked at it in confusion. "Edward, I am giving this to you because we have found you a nice wife." Wife? _Wife? Don't tell me that I am in love with a married man. _She hurriedlycontinued the memory.

"May I know who this 'nice wife' is?" I said a little irritated. She smiled widely and then grabbed my hands. "I know how much you love her so I have made your wife Isabella."

I completely froze, the movie forgotten. I stared at Bella and she looked shocked. She then reached into her bra and pulled out the ring that my mom had given me. "So you were the one who gave me this?" She said unbelieving.

I guess I did. I slowly nodded and a smile breathtaking smile spread across her face. "So we are technically already married?" She asked smiling even wider. I smiled with her and I hugged us closer together. "Apparently we are." I said in her ear.

She then pulled back a little so she could look me in the eyes. "Okay, I don't want to sound to crazy but I want a do over." I felt a little hurt at what she was saying. "Do you understand what I'm asking?" I shook my head no at her and stared into her eyes.

She looked down embarrassed and put her head in my neck. "I mean that I want you to propose now so that I will actually remember, hence the terms do over." She didn't move her head from her safe place in my neck.

I was ecstatic to say the least. _She wants me to be her husband; she wants to be my wife! _I stood her up and took the ring from her hand. _Well I guess I am going to propose half naked._ I got down on one knee and I held the ring to her. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every day of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

She looked as if she would have tears in her eyes. "Like you even have to ask, yes!" I put the ring on her finger and I picked her up and spun her around. She was smiling and laughing with pure joy. I leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips.

She returned the kiss with just as much passion. I pulled away completely only to attack her lips with more force. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. _Wow! Maybe I would get more 'somewhat sex time' with her. _

I sat us on the ground and I was still hovering over her. "Bella I need you." I was begging again. She moaned louder and put her hands in my hair. "We can but the same rules," I was a little sad but again, I would take what I could get.

"But it would only be fair if we had the same amount of clothes off." She said with a wicked smile. I got hard from those words. She reached for her bra clasp but I stopped her. "May I?"

She smiled and put her hands in my hair and attacked my neck. I am sure my eyes rolled back a little as I reach her bra's clasp. "Are you sure Bella?" She moaned into my neck and I unhooked the clasp.

She grabbed her bra and threw it with the rest of our clothes. She then grabbed my hands and guided them to her breasts. "Touch me." I didn't need to be told twice, I kneaded both breasts and they both fit perfectly in my hands.

I then sat us up so that she was sitting on my lap and my face was inches away from her breasts. She started to grind herself against me and I couldn't stop the groan that ripped through me. I don't know what got into me but I then took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked on it.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and I looked into her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked down wildly at me. "Well don't just stop!" She was pleading for me to continue? I moved back to her nipple and she moaned out loudly. "Don't you dare fucking stop!"

She then circled her hips on my length and I moaned out in pleasure. "Again, please do that again." I went to her other nipple as she circled her hips repeatedly on mine

"Ahh shit Bella!" I was so close to the edge and I just needed a little more. "I'm so fucking close." I didn't really swear but this woman brought out the beast in me.

"Me too Edward. I want to try something quickly." She moved off of me and she kissed and licked down my body until she reached my manhood. "Clothes will stay on…I hope" I barely heard the last part and it excited me to no end.

"Tell me if I should stop." And she was then dragging her teeth along my boxer covered length. "Shit Bella don't stop please." I was way too close for her to stop anything. She did it again and I had to have her on my lap again.

I grabbed her and I sat her on her back as I thrusted myself hard against her. She moaned out again and I put my hand on her clit. "Fuck I'm going to," Her face scrunched in pleasure. "Cum, cum for me Bella. I want you to scream my name when you do."

"Edward! Fuck yes Edward!" I thrusted a few more times and I was Cumming yelling her name. I flipped us over so she was on my chest. "We can only do this for today and then we must wait until our honeymoon." She said when she calmed down.

So we got to do this all day? I was hard again. "So you can't resist me anymore can you?" She smiled and shook her head no. "You are my soon to be husband, why would I fight you anymore?"

I am sure my self-control was gone with the wind. "Well this soon to be husband is going to make sure you know his name." She looked confused for a second and then she got a sexy glint in her eyes. "Oh no, you will know my name much more that I know yours."

Well I guess the games are just beginning.

**Sooooo… what did you guys think about the smut in this chapter. For those of you who want more love I'm thinking about skipping to the wedding for the next chapter. Let me know what you people think about it.**

**Also who in the end do you think should win the games.**

**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow**


	9. Isle Esme

_**Hello my friends! I am posting today and I don't know when I will be posting again. I have gotten caught up in reading a fic called **__**CHARLIES**__** it is an amazing fic and you should read it (after you read this one of course).**_

_**In this chapter I have decided to skip straight to the honeymoon and the wedding since I have gotten a review asking me to do so. I would also like to apologize for my absence and I cant promise it wont happen again. ; )**_

_**WARNING: There might be lemons in this chapter so you might want to look out. I have also decided that in this chapter they will be starting the challenge.**_

_**(Chapter 9) Isle Esme**_

**EPOV**

If someone told me that I would be married one year ago, I would have called them thick headed. Never in those 93 years would I have thought that I would find someone even close to Bella.

It has been exactly two months since I have met Bella in my biology class. There has been no more sexy time with Bella since then, _to my great disappointment_. She wanted to make our first time special.

Alice has been knee deep in wedding planning since we told her. I still can't believe how quickly they accepted her, especially Rosalie.

_**\\\FLASHBACK/**_

After Bella and I finished with our sexy time, we put our clothes back on and we ran back towards the house. "Should we tell them today or should I run and hide until I can come up with something?" She really wouldn't learn would she?

"Love, Alice is going to hunt you down and drag you back if she has too. She will plan this whole wedding and she will do everything big. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already started planning the whole thing." I knew that she would buy a new house just to make any wedding perfect.

"Well I will probably love and hate it at the same time. I hate attention but I will love all of the décor and being there with you." She snuggled closer into my side as we got closer to the house. I wanted to kiss her so badly but before we left she banned any and all intimate things that could lead to sex.

I don't know how I was going to live now that I have had some of her. Every time I look at her all I can do is picture her and I doing something that has to be intimate.

When we got to the front door, Bella froze a little and I held her closer and I told her it would be fine. When I opened the door everyone was still in the living room looking at Emmett channel surf. I decided to let Alice tell the news but she looked at me puzzled.

_What are you going to let me say Edward? _She was still confused? I would think that Alice being Alice would have chosen to see that bit of information. "Well Alice I thought you would have seen everything." She got a pout on her face and let out an irritated huff.

"I didn't want to invade on your private moment for the first time and I thought I would save it for all the other times. I am really starting to regret that decision now that I am hearing this information." She was standing now waiting to be answered.

I looked to Bella and I saw that she was biting her lip and looking bashful while biting her lip. _God, how could I not love this woman? _I thought while looking lovingly into her eyes. Jasper gasped and looked at me and Bella. "Well something has definitely changed; you guys should feel the love pouring off these guys." Jasper mused.

Everyone stopped looking at the television and looked over to me and my Bella. Bella apparently got tired of some of the attention and she tucked herself into my back and I shielded her from anyone's view. I felt the urge to protect and hide her from all of the dangers of the world.

"Please tell me that you won't be mad when we tell you this?" Bella said from her cover behind my back. I had to laugh at that. There would be no way in a million years that my family would be angry at her for making me the happiest man in the world.

"I doubt that highly Isabella. Please continue." Carlisle said looking confused. _Now why would she think we could ever be upset with her? _He thought.

Bella moved a little from her safe place behind my back and she looked up at me with wary and pleading eyes. I sighed ant took that as my cue to start the conversation. "Guess you want me to start." I looked at her briefly and her lips turned up at the corners while she nodded.

"Well as you all may know somewhat, Isabella and I seem to have known each other very well in our human lives." I looked at all of the faces in my family and then my eyes were drawn back to Bella's. She looked into my eyes and her anxiety was instantly washed away and her eyes were filled with unmistakable love.

"Well apparently we knew each other much more than we could fathom. We apparently met when my parents and I met Edward at his home when I was twelve years old." I'm pretty sure that there were gasps all around the room but she either didn't hear them or she didn't care, but then again neither did I.

I was literally lost in her eyes and she seemed to be as well. _Do you two love birds need a room so you guys can go at each other like bunnies? _Of course Emmett would say that but I wish that I could take him up on that offer. "I wish that I could take you up on that offer but I can't…yet."

I was still staring at Bella as I said this. She decided to continue and her eyes filled with even more love as she smiled. "Of course this one here was checking me out the whole time I was there and he was a nervous wreck." She was laughing at me when she said this.

"I was not! I admit that I was kind of checking you out but I was not a nervous wreck." I said pulling her into my side. I knew I was lying just a little; I looked like I would start sweating bullets when she showed me my past.

"Whatever you say, anyways…this man was with me when he was about fourteen I presume and we became the best of friends. I think we spent all of our time together if we could." She stopped and I guessed it was my turn to continue.

"Well one day during that time my mother called me to her and she told me that I was getting married." I heard unmistakable gasps cross the room and I paused to let them recover.

"Anyways, I wasn't too happy about my arranged wedding because I had already had my future bride in mind. But…when my mother told me who I was going to marry, she just so happened to be just the one I was looking for." I couldn't believe that my love only skyrocketed and I couldn't stop looking at Bella.

"I am sorry for the loss of your love my son." Carlisle said distraught. I looked at Carlisle confused and then I understood. I smiled brightly.

"Who said he lost her Carlisle?" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and settled her head on my shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and I looked expectantly at my family.

They all seemed to process this information and they all smiled when they got it. "Ah, you guys finally get it do you? If you don't I can give you a big hint." Bella then took her left hand away from my waist and she showed them all her ring.

All of their smiles grew a mile wider and they laughed at Isabella. Alice and Rosalie screeched and they ran up and hugged Bella and I. "We have a new sister!" They both said at the same time. Bella laughed and let me go to hug them fully.

Esme had to break the sisters away from each other after they started hopping around the room. "Alright enough the lot of you, I don't want any holes in my floor from you girl's excitement." She said with a chuckle.

When they let go of each other I nearly jumped with all of the happiness I felt when I looked at Bella's face. She was smiling like I never saw her smile before and the corners of her eyes crinkled because her smile was so big. I was about to grab her but Emmett beat me to it. He grabbed her and twirled her around in a strong bear hold.

She was laughing and she looked as if she was having the time of her life. "A new baby sister is awesome. I will teach you how to play my games and I will teach you how to play ball and…" Bella cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Okay Emmett I will learn some things but I request that you not turn me into a boy." She then released herself from Emmett's grip and she tried to look at him seriously but her smile wouldn't allow it. He didn't reply and he just got a wicked smile on his face.

_Enough of this playing! _Alice had been buzzing for long enough in her mind and she was ready to talk about one subject and that subject only. "Okay everyone, let's talk wedding!"

**/END FLASHBACK\\\**

Today was the day. I would be getting married to my Bella today and I couldn't wait to see her walk down that aisle.

The wedding was going to be really small, but yet it was going to be huge. Even though only my family was going to be there Alice wanted the wedding to be memorable.

As I was waiting at the end of the aisle I looked towards Jasper who was serving the part as priest and he gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and I turned back to wait for Carlisle to bring Bella into my line of sight. He accepted to bring Bella down the aisle since her father was dead.

When the sounds of Clair de` Lune came playing from our home everyone stared down the aisle waiting to see Bella. Once she came around the corner my breath hitched. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her dress was flat on the upper half of her body and it came out in ruffles at the bottom of her dress. She noticed everyone looking at her and she did a little twirl and I loved the dress a little more. The dress was cut in the back so that it showed most of her precious back.

Bella then _really _looked at me and I heard her breath hitch. She looked me up and down and when her eyes met back with mine she smiled brightly. I then noticed that she was starting to move faster than Carlisle and he chuckled.

Carlisle picked up the pace and within seconds Bella was by my side. Carlisle put her hand in mine and he moved to his place beside me.

Jasper then started. "Repeat after me." I then started to go from knowledge rather that repeating.

"I Edward Cullen, take you, Bella Swan, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Bella then started without Jasper's instructions. "I, Bella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I do." Bella was staring at my eyes with so much love that I didn't know what to do with it all.

"I do." I said with determination. Bella gave me a breathtaking smile and she turned to face me completely. I barely noticed when Jasper said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I was already kissing Bella before Jasper even finished his sentence. I relished this kiss because it was the first on that I have gotten in over two months. I couldn't help but think that in a few hours, we would be carrying out our marriage tonight on Isle Esme.

We only broke apart when we started to hear cat calls from the family around us. "Congratulations!" our whole family said at the same time. "Alright Bella, can you can pry yourself from Edward long enough to change into your other dress." Alice said while giving Bella a pointed look. I tried to figure it out but she was singing pop music that she knows I hate.

Bella whimpered but she ghosted away from me and went into the house. About one minute later, Bella came out of our home with her hair down and she was in a beige dress that just barely went down past her bottom. I wanted to take her right there but I couldn't in front of my family.

She rushed to my side and nuzzled my neck and I put my head in her hair. "Alice did you get all of our luggage packed?" I asked already knowing that she had.

"You know I have Edward, it is also in the car already. Oh, and Bella. I put in a few of the things that you wanted." She said giggling. Bella looked embarrassed and I wanted to know why. "Later." She whispered knowing why I was looking puzzled.

"Okay you two lovebirds, you know I have to throw rice at you now right?" Emmett said with his hands in his jacket pocket.

Bella looked panicked for a second. "You wouldn't." She really didn't know Emmett. I tried to cover her as best as I could but she still got loads of rice in her hair, as did I. We got into the car and we waved to our family before pulling off towards our location.

"So where are we going?" Bella has been trying to figure out where we were going for weeks now with no prevail. I just smiled at her as I drove us too an airport.

&%*)_# !$+=

**BPOV**

We went through Rio and we got into a boat. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out where we were going. We had been in this darn boat for about an hour now and I was eager to be with Edward. Tonight we were going to consummate our marriage and I was excited and a little nervous.

I wanted nothing more than to be connected to Edward in every way possible. I wanted to feel his body over mine…and in mine. _Keep yourself together Bella! You don't want him to smell your arousal yet do you? _My mind did have a good point and I just focused on where we were going.

"Look there ahead. That's Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle." He said pointing to an island that was pretty close to us. The island looked amazing and from what I could see, the island was shaped like a heart. "That is beautiful! Cant this boat go any faster?" I was too eager to see what was on the island and I might have been a little eager to get into Edwards pants.

"We are going the fastest that we can, we will be there in about three minutes." He said whilst chuckling to himself. I really didn't want to wait anymore and I was about to make this know when we were suddenly at the island.

I jumped off of the boat and I stepped onto the sand. I immediately saw the house and I wanted to run to it but I then remembered Edward. I turned and saw him hooking the boat ashore and grabbing our luggage.

I then started to jog towards the house and as soon as I got close to the door I heard luggage drop and then I was lifted into a familiar pair of arms. I giggled and I wriggled a little bit in his arms. "Is this really necessary?" I asked not objecting the idea at all.

"I am nothing if not traditional." He replied as he carried me over the threshold. When he set me down I was stunned at how beautiful everything was. The whole back wall was a glass window that looked out into the trees.

There was a sitting area that had seating areas for two only. The colors were red and beige and they brought in that beach feel. "Do you want to take a look around?" Edward asked and I nodded through my smiles. He smiled my, what I call, panty dropper smile and then he grabbed our luggage.

I looked in the sitting area for a few more seconds before I went through a walkway that lead into a bedroom. In the middle of the room there was a huge 4-pouster bed that was the same color as the sand on the beaches.

I then heard Edward's footfalls and he then appeared through another entrance. He looked hesitant as he set his bag down near the door and he moved closer as he set my bag closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me.

I thought he was going to give me a small peck but that peck turned into a steamy kiss. He was slowly making his way towards the bed when I remembered what Alice had packed for me.

I reluctantly broke the kiss and Edward growled and tried to kiss me again. I got a sudden burst of confidence and I put a finger on Edward's chest. He growled louder and he started to apply force to my finger. "Ah, ah, ah my husband. Don't you want to know what is in my bag of treats?" I asked him seductively.

He immediately froze and he looked at me with lust filled eyes. "Now that I have your attention, you will get on the bed and get comfortable. I will be back in one minute, no sooner and no later." I said in my sexy voice. He walked over slowly to the bed and he took off his jacket and his shirt so that he was half naked.

I wanted to jump him so badly that I was having trouble standing still. "Good vampire." I taunted and he growled again but not moving from his position on the bed. I sped to the nearest bathroom and I looked through my bag.

It took me only a few seconds to find the one that Alice said would get Edward hot and bothered. I was black lace on the stomach and hips but on the breasts it was a beautiful royal blue. The black panties that were under it had two bows that were the same color and the breasts.

I looked in the bag and I found matching thigh highs and black heels that Alice called fuck me shoes. I put them all on and I looked in the mirror. I had to admit that if I wasn't married, I would totally fuck me.

I had to wait exactly five more seconds before Edward could witness this beauty. When five seconds passed I got my game face on and I walked to the door. "Edward are you sure we can't have heart attacks because I don't want you dying on me from what you see."

He purred and I couldn't stop the inaudible moan that came from me. I stepped through the doors and I stopped. "Edward cover your eyes and no peeking or I will take it off." I heard his hands quickly move and I walked into the room.

I walked straight in front of him and I took in a deep breath and I let me sexy side take the lead. I moved his hands from his eyes and I stepped back as soon as his eyes opened.

He immediately groaned as he took in my appearance. He started at my face and he worked his way down slowly. He paused at my breasts and he purred loudly and he stood up. "That color looks absolutely edible on you." He made his way closer and I waited for him to notice the height change.

I pushed him back down and he went back on his trail. He chuckled and I noticed that the thigh highs had a garter belt attached to them. He made a move towards it but I stopped him and said later.

Finally Edward got down to the shoes and he visibly hardened. "Those shoes scream sex." His voice was strained and it screamed 'I need to be fucked, fuck me now please!' I purred and he purred with me.

"So my husband and my mate, do you want to take off the garter belt or should I…" before I could finish, Edward was on his knees and his eyes were locked on the garter belt like it was a prize to be won. He pushed up the lace and he grabbed the belt with his teeth and he pulled it down slowly.

I am pretty sure that when he looked up at me I moaned because he growled and his eyes became darker. Once the garter belt was off Edward took it and put it into his bag. My eyes were becoming glazed over with lust and I could hardly see strait.

"Lie down on the bed." He didn't have to be told twice as he ghosted instead of going human paced. I slowly crawled onto the bed in a way that would give him a perfect view of my breasts. I kept crawling until I reached his lap and I settled myself there.

"You are wearing too many clothes green eyes." I knew that my words would drive him crazy and he did not disappoint. He didn't just growl but he roared as he thrusted himself hard into me. I gave a whorish moan and I couldn't stop the next one that came.

I turned my back to his face and I literally ripped his pants away from his body. I growled loudly as I saw the huge bump in Edward's underwear and I ripped them off as well. His member stood to attention when it was set free from its confines.

I didn't dive a second thought as I took his length into my mouth. Just as quickly as I did it I stopped and released him from my mouth. "Why the fuck did you stop?! Bella please if you know what's good for me you will do that again."

He was begging me to do that? Because of the want from both me and Edward, I took him back into my mouth and I started going up and down. "Oh god! So warm…feel so good." Edward was bucking into my mouth and I was glad that I didn't have a gag reflex.

I then started sucking and he groaned loudly. "Just like that please Bella." I started moving faster and he matched my movements. A few minutes later, Edward started shaking and he tried to push me away.

"Bella I'm going too…" I shook my head no and I then swallowed around him and he screamed my name as he came violently. When I tasted his seed on my tongue, I instantly wanted more. I licked him clean and I pulled off of him with a pop.

"Now it is my turn to reciprocate." He said with a smile. Before I could register what was happening, Edward flipped us over and he was hovering over me.

He ripped my lace right off and I was a little saddened that I didn't have it anymore. "I am really going to miss that one." I said staring at him. He was distracted as he was moving towards my right nipple. "I will buy you a new one." He said softly before he latched himself onto my nipple.

I moaned and I gripped his hair so that he wouldn't move away again. He was massaging my left breast while he was working with the right. He then switched and went to work his mouth on my left nipple. "Edward please." I needed some type of relief and he was just teasing me.

"Please what brown eyes?" he said with a smirk. I growled and I brought his lips up to meet mine for the first time tonight. The kiss was filled with lust, want and need. "Please…please…make me cum." I whispered.

Edward smiled and he moved one of his fingers into my slit. "Ahhh, fucking hell!" I screamed in pleasure.

"You are so wet for me Bella. Say it is for me, I need to hear you say it." He then entered another finger as he started kissing my collar.

"It is all for you Edward. Please keep going I'm too close!" I was starting to see stars and I needed a final push. Edward then entered a third finger. "Cum for me my Bella." He said while moving his fingers faster inside me.

I screamed his name and I started to see stars. He started to slow his movements slowly until my orgasm slowed.

I took time to recover and I played with his hair. I looked down and I saw that I was still wearing my thigh highs and my shoes.

"So I'm guessing you want me to keep on the fuck me shoes then?" I questioned him with a smile. He looked at me unbelieving and he hitched my leg over his hip as he scooted closer to me…and my core.

"Bella? I want more than anything to make love to you right now but I don't know if I can. My inner seventeen year old wants to fuck you. I don't know…" I cut him off by rolling us so that he was on top of me.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that you should let the seventeen year old have his way before he gets angry." I said while tracing patterns on his back. He looked excited and I wanted to laugh at him.

**EPOV**

After she said that I felt like a kid on Christmas. I attacked her lips with my own and I had to get us in a wild state. "We have to say our trigger words brown eyes." I said as I inched closer to her core. Her eyes went black again and she moved closer to me.

"I need you inside of me my green eyes." I almost completely lost it at this point. I pushed inside of her slowly as I broke through her hymen.

I whispered sweet words into her ear as I felt her wince in pain. I don't know how long we sat there but she soon started to move against me and it felt like heaven. "Bella, I can't go slow." My voice was strained from the pleasure.

She nodded and I set a fast pace. I grabbed her hips for leverage and I went a little deeper inside of her. We both moaned at the sensations that we were just experiencing. She matched my thrusts perfectly and I knew that I wouldn't last long like this.

I wanted to go deeper so I pulled her leg over my shoulder and I groaned from the feeling. "Ah, Bella I didn't know that sex could be this good. I didn't fucking know." I knew that I was about to cum when I felt the tingling in my stomach.

"Ah, Bella I l-o-o-o-ve y-ou" I said with each thrust. I then circled her clit with my fingers and we screamed each other's names as we came.

I didn't bother to pull out of her because I felt content just staying where I was. I knew that Bella and I were going to have the best time on the island.

**So are you satisfied with the lemon in this chapter? **

**I am also so sorry for the long wait but it was a must and I apologize multiple times. I am making up for it by making one of my longest chapters yet.**

**I don't know when I will post again but I will do it ASAP.**

**-Lots of love, MissRainbow**


End file.
